disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Boldman
'Spencer Boldman '(born July 28, 1992) is an American actor born in Dallas, Texas. His current age is 23. He stars in the Disney XD show Lab Rats as 19 year old Adam Davenport. He is known for his roles in 21 Jump Street, Zapped, I'm in the Band and JESSIE. Early Life/Career Spencer was born and raised in a small town right outside of Dallas, TX. He found his passion for acting in middle school when he landed the lead role in his school’s play. His love for performing was immediate and Spencer soon started to explore film acting. Spencer realized he wanted to be a professional actor and started traveling back and forth to Los Angeles frequently. Spencer quickly landed a variety of television projects including guest appearances on the popular television series iCarly and I’m in the Band. He was also cast in 2 pilots for Disney that never aired. In 2012, Spencer landed one of the lead roles on the Disney XD series Lab Rats playing Adam the ultra strong and naive bionic teenager. The oldest of three bionic teen siblings, Adam tries to navigate a “normal” world of school, friends and family with an occasional bionic glitch that gets in the way. The show became an astounding success and Lab Rats quickly became the #1 rated show on Disney XD, setting network records for total viewers. With Lab Rats in its third season, the show’s international popularity has launched Spencer into one of the most watched and sought after young stars on television right now. Due to it’s tremendous success, it was recently announced that Lab Rats has been picked up for a fourth season. Spencer showed his versatility as he made the leap to the big screen in the hit comedy 21 Jump Street, starring Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill. In the popular buddy comedy, Boldman proves that he is not only a Disney star but also a big screen heartthrob. Spencer currently stars in 2 new and exciting Tv/Film projects. Spencer stars opposite Zendaya Coleman in the Disney Channel original movie Zapped, delivering 5.7 million total viewers, ranking as the number one cable TV telecast of 2014 to-date. In his second project, Dakota’s Summer, Spencer stars opposite Haley Ramm, Keith Carradine, and Marin Hinkle in this heart warming family film that centers on Dakota’s personal journey navigating life and the rodeo circuit. Talents His good friend, Kelli Berglund, revealed that he is an amazing singer, but he does not like to perform in front of others. Trivia *He has done a "My Life" segment on Disney XD. * He is very close to Kelli Berglund. *He is from Dallas, Texas. *He has been on other Disney XD shows. *He and Billy are both 3 years older than their Lab Rats characters. * He is the tallest of the main cast. *He has guest starred on the Disney Channel show, JESSIE (''Ted, Jessie's former boyfriend), ''I'm in the Band ''(Bryce Johnson), and Nickelodeon's ''iCarly (Nate). *He is the third person from Lab Rats to guest star on Disney Channel, the first being Tyrel Jackson Williams on Good Luck Charlie, and the second being Billy Unger on A.N.T Farm. *He starred in a Disney Channel Original Movie Zapped, alongside with Zendaya Coleman. * He is good friends with Debby Ryan, Billy Unger and Tyrel Jackson Williams. *Spencer was rumored to have dated Kelli Berglund. *He has a pet Golden Retriever named Jack. Gallery Category:Real World Articles Category:Real life people Category:Males Category:American television actors Category:Lab Rats actors